1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a power stapler which can automatically bind documents with a staple pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been known power staplers which are arranged to drive U-shaped staple pins into documents automatically, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 62-236684 which discloses a power stapler employing a motor of a small size as a drive source for automatically driving staple pins.
This conventional power stapler is provided with a number of frame members on a base to support thereon a large number of component parts, including a staple holder which accommodates a large number of staple pins, a punching arm which punches out the staple pins in the holder one after another through a staple punching outlet, an electric motor serving as a drive source for the punching arm, a plural number of reduction gears and a link mechanism which couple the output shaft of the motor with the punching arm, and a switch for on-off of the motor, and all of these component parts are housed in a casing cover which is fitted over the frame members. The conventional power stapler of this sort is made up of an extremely large number of component parts, and thus complicate and bulky in construction to require a great number of steps in the assembling process.